Eh, Potter, touche mes moustaches
by Heloc61
Summary: Ce jour-là, personne ne se doutait de rien. Pas même Ron, Hermione, Blaise, ou Théodore. Harry y avait veillé. Mais tout était de la faute de Draco s'ils savaient, maintenant. [HPDM, sur fond de BZTN, et d'autres...]


**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR

**Résumé :** Ce jour-là, personne ne se doutait de rien. Pas même Ron, Hermione, Blaise, ou Théodore. Harry y avait veillé. Mais tout était de la faute de Draco.

**NDA **: Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se tient dans un contexte fort original... hum..., qui est le suivant : Ron, Hermione et Harry, ainsi que nos Serpentards adulés et plusieurs Gryffondors – enfin bref, tout ceux de leur génération - refont leur septième année, après la guerre. Dean Thomas n'est pas mort, pas plus que Severus Rogue, ou Colin Crivey, et ce n'est pas Minerva McGonagall qui est Directeur de Poudlard, mais le professeur Flitwick, tout minuscule.

* * *

**EH, POTTER, TOUCHE MES MOUSTACHES**

C'était une journée comme les autres qui commençait ce jour-là, à Poudlard. Quand Ron Weasley s'était levé ce matin-là, après avoir permis à son réveil de sonner plusieurs fois à intervalles réguliers, il s'était aperçu qu'il était déjà presque sept heures cinquante, et que, ses cours commençant à huit heures, le petit déjeuner devait être terminé.

Il s'était donc levé encore plus maussade que d'habitude – parce qu'un Weasley affamé était un Weasley taciturne, et c'était donc avec beaucoup d'entrain qu'il était allé à son cours de Potions enseigné par nul autre que Severus Rogue.

Heureusement pour lui – et son entourage !, Hermione avait eu l'admirable idée de lui prendre quelques petits croissants qu'il engloutit en un rien de temps.

Ainsi, c'était sans se douter de la très prochaine révélation qui irait jusqu'à ébranler les fondations de Poudlard que les élèves de la septième année bis Gryffondors et Serpentards s'installèrent à leur paillasse.

« Ron. Ron. Ron ! » appela Hermione dans un chuchotement précipité, pendant que les autres sortaient leurs affaires.

Il tourna la tête si vite vers elle qu'il eut l'impression que ses cervicales s'étaient fait la malle.

« 'Mione ? »

« Où est Harry ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Il était pas dans le dortoir. »

Une lueur étrange s'anima dans les yeux de sa camarade et meilleure amie.

« Il... il a découché ? » murmura-t-elle si bas que Ron dut se pencher vers elle.

« Je sais pas. »

Elle lui décocha un regard qui le fit grimacer.

« Il était pas là quand je suis allé me coucher. »

« Et t'as rien dit ! »

« Mademoiselle Granger ! » retentit la voix de leur professeur. « Pourrait-on savoir ce qui vous intéresse assez pour ne prêter aucune attention à ce que je viens de dire ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Puis il fit courir son regard sur sa salle de classe, et ses sourcils se froncèrent dans un geste qui inquiéta ceux qui le connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'il ne montrait jamais ses émotions.

« Où sont Messieurs Potter et Malfoy ? »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards incrédules, les cherchant eux aussi des yeux, tandis que Hermione ouvrait la bouche d'horreur. _Oh mon Dieu. Faites qu'ils ne se soient pas battus. Oh, si ça se trouve, Harry est mort hier... Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !_

Elle en était à se faire des films tout aussi affreux les uns que les autres, quand un bruit sourd survint de dehors, suivi quelques temps plus tard de deux coups frappés à la porte, interrompant toutes spéculations et tout mouvement.

Le professeur Rogue demanda aux nouveaux venus d'entrer.

Et l'on vit alors Draco Malfoy, arborant un magnifique coquard à l'œil gauche, la chemise dans un piteux état, froissée, des boutons ayant bizarrement disparus, révélant des bouts de peau parfaitement blanche, la cravate dans sa main gauche, les cheveux décoiffés au possible, et les joues rouges. Il s'avança d'un pas vif et furieux dans la salle avant de s'asseoir à la seule table restante, juste au premier rang.

De son côté, Harry Potter se tenait hésitant à la porte de la salle, et ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de son enseignant. Finalement, il détourna la tête et s'avança jusqu'à la paillasse où son camarade s'était installé. Lui non plus ne payait pas de mine. Ses lèvres étaient enflées et bleues, on aurait dit qu'il avait reçu plusieurs griffures au visage, sa chemise était dans le même état que celle de Malfoy, mais sa cravate à lui pendait lamentablement sur son torse, et il dégageait une très forte chaleur de son corps.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » s'inquiéta la jeune brune – tout comme la plupart des élèves.

Ron ne les avait pas quittés des yeux depuis leur arrivée, et il pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment pas normal. Par exemple, pourquoi ils n'avaient même pas rechigné à s'asseoir ensemble ? Pourquoi ils n'avaient rien dit ? Pourquoi ROGUE ne leur avait rien dit ?! Par Merlin, c'était ça le plus bizarre ! A croire qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé...

« Eh 'Mione. Pourquoi Rogue, il dit rien ? »

Elle le dévisagea en clignant des yeux, avant de tourner son attention vers Rogue qui regardait ses deux élèves avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Potter... » Son murmure était assez inquiétant, et l'on put voir Harry se raidir sur sa chaise. « Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi vous vous permettez d'arriver avec dix minutes de retard ? »

Le potionniste eut le plaisir de voir les joues du brun se colorer de rouge.

« Euh... Je... J'ai dû faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Monsieur. »

« Vous seriez-vous _battu_ ? »

Seul son vis-à-vis put voir que Harry tourna les yeux vers Draco qui regardait, lui, son professeur en plissant les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air content qu'il interpelle le brun. Mais ça, seul Severus eut le plaisir de le constater avec, tout de même, un certain étonnement.

« Eh bien... Je dirais plus que _quelqu'un_ m'a furieusement attaqué. Je n'ai même pas pu effacer ses griffures. »

« 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » fut donc la réponse du honnis professeur.

Quand il se retourna, Potter eut comme un grognement animal, et Draco frissonna. Ça n'allait pas recommencer, quand même ? Il jeta un regard inquiet à son voisin de table, et remarqua que ce dernier l'observait aussi avec des yeux _affamés_. Il serra ses poings sur ses genoux, sous la table. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Rogue !

Il se trouva que la potion qu'ils avaient à fabriquer était une potion de Révélation. Rogue avait même annoncé qu'un groupe – qu'il déterminerait au hasard (bien sûr) – devrait boire sa potion, pour soit-disant vérifier ses effets. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Harry quand lui et son voisin eurent la chance de boire la potion. Et, alors qu'ils allaient la boire, Draco vit Harry articuler « Bye bye, Secrets », ce qui le fit sourire en coin.

Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Devant lui se tenait toujours Rogue qui le fixait avec une certaine jubilation, et à côté se trouvait Draco... Son Draco...

« Monsieur Rogue. » Il inclina la tête dans un salut respectueux qui fit plisser les yeux de Rogue. « Mmalfoy. »

Il avait détaché toutes les syllabes, et Draco esquissa un sourire qu'il cacha en détournant la tête sur le côté.

« Monsieur, puis-je partir ? »

Sur ses mots, la sonnerie retentit.

Hermione et Ron observaient leur ami avec une certaine appréhension, et jetaient régulièrement des regards furieux à Rogue. Quelle idée de faire boire une potion de Révélation au Sauveur ! Franchement ! Tout le monde allait se presser pour voir cet Harry qui révélait enfin son caractère !

« Hermione, Ron. » dit-il avec un sourire franc, avec une posture droite digne d'un gentleman anglais, en passant devant eux. « Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu assister au petit-déjeuner avec vous. J'ai fait une rencontre étonnante en chemin. »

Le tout était dit avec un sourire et une franchise, et une voix, qui laissèrent Hermione un moment béate alors que Ron avait aussi un petit sourire.

« Bah. C'est pas grave. »

« Hum. Tant mieux. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner au prochain cours ? Je doute que celui avec qui je suis entré tantôt souhaite faire encore un chemin avec moi aujourd'hui. »

Et quand il disait ça, ses yeux étaient fixés à ceux de Draco qui partait dans une allure très élégante, et qui, finalement, passa la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs, entre vous ?! On dirait que vous avez eu affaire à un animal sauvage ! Enfin surtout toi, Harry ! »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, douce Hermione. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour ma personne. Depuis que cet affreux Lord Noir a trépassé, je suis sûrement la personne la moins visée. Voyez comme je suis. Franchement, dites-moi qui voudrait s'attaquer à moi ? Je les anéantirais d'un minuscule coup de baguette. Ou bien... »

Il s'interrompit dans son discours – qui avait provoqué quelques rires moqueurs de la part de ses meilleurs amis – lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours où Draco attendait, adossé au mur, les joues rouges et le regard légèrement fiévreux. Quand il vit le brun, ses prunelles s'enflammèrent et Hermione eut la curieuse impression de voir des crocs et des traits félins apparaître sur le visage du blond.

« On dirait que ça ne lui a pas trop réussi, la potion, à Malfoy... » dit Ron, ses yeux ne pouvant pas vraiment quitter cette personne, comme s'il dégageait une sorte d'attraction animale. Il semblait dégager de lui une chaleur phénoménale, et lui-même semblait avoir de plus en plus chaud.

« Oh si... Ça lui réussit même plutôt bien, cher ami. » Harry aussi était captivé par le blond, et la jeune fille était sûre que ce dernier lui rendait son regard.

« Il va falloir qu'il arrête ça... » murmura Harry en plissant les yeux, sous ceux, curieux, de la brunette.

Il s'approcha doucement de Malfoy, conscient d'être observé par tout un petit monde, et il posa son bras au-dessus de la tête du blond qui était plus petit que lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et leurs souffles se mélangeaient, mais leurs corps ne se touchaient pas.

« Dis-moi, Draco... » murmura-t-il trop bas pour que les autres entendent. « Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de m'attirer ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à arrêter... Harry... » Sa respiration était légèrement haletante, et Harry se pencha un peu plus, leurs lèvres s'effleurant presque.

« Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu es en train d'ameuter toute l'école. »

« Je ne peux pas... C'est... C'est depuis la potion, j'ai chaud. Tellement chaud. Touche-moi, s'il-te-plaît... S'il-te-plaît... Juste... Juste un baiser, ou une caresse... S'il-te-plaît... »

« Tu veux que je me plaque sur ton corps ? Comme ça ? » Et Draco sentit la jambe du brun entre les siennes, son corps complètement collé à lui, presque écrasé, et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry.

« Oui... Harry... J'ai trop chaud... Embrasse-moi. S'il-te-plaît. »

« Je ne te soulagerai pas. Je te préviens. Pas tout de suite. »

« Je sais... Harry... »

Il sentit enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, et eut presque un gémissement de frustration quand il eut l'impression qu'il était trop léger, trop tendre. Mais bientôt, son baiser se fit plus passionné, plus sauvage, et il sentit qu'il lui mordait la lèvre, et qu'il semblait vouloir prendre contrôle de sa bouche. Et il se laissa faire, parce que c'était tellement ce qu'il voulait. Mais il voulait aussi tellement plus.

Quand le baiser cessa, il gémit de la perte, mais revint brutalement sur terre, toute excitation envolée, quand il vit tous les regards braqués sur eux.

« Harry... Harry... »

« Quoi ? Tu en veux plus ? »

Harry commença à frotter doucement sa jambe contre l'aine du plus petit, qui sentit ses joues reprendre des couleurs, et son membre de la vigueur.

« Non... Non, Harry... Tout le monde nous regarde... »

« Comment ça, tout le monde ? Y a personne, ici. »

Il posa sa bouche sur le cou du blond, et remonta lentement vers sa bouche.

« Non... Y a... On est... Dans un couloir... Et... Haaaah... Et... Hmpfh... »

Sa langue fut happée par Harry, et toute volonté d'arrêter s'effaça, malgré les regards horrifiés, éberlués, stupéfaits, incrédules, dégoûtés, qu'ils recevaient.

« Draco... Et... Et Harry... » balbutia Ron en secouant le bras de Hermione, alors que le spectacle devant eux devenait de plus en plus chaud. « Il faut... Il faut les arrêter, Hermione. Hermione ! »

Mais celle-ci, comme tous ceux du couloir, n'arrivait plus à faire un mouvement, et tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était les regarder s'embrasser, et se frotter, et... Et elle aussi avait chaud. Elle avait trop chaud, et son ventre faisait des tourbillons, et elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Sa seule réaction quand elle vit la queue noire et touffue, ainsi que les oreilles qui allaient avec sur son ami, fut d'ouvrir encore plus grand la bouche. Elle était presque en train de baver. Euh... Rectification faite : elle bavait. Et Ron eut un ricanement dégoûté.

Il s'avança vers le couple – et personne ne faisait rien, putain ! C'est quoi ce monde de pervers ?!

Sa peur fit son apparition quand il s'aventura à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il tapota sur l'épaule de Harry. Par Merlin. Jamais il n'aurait voulu voir ça. Draco avait complètement lâché prise, et lui aussi avait des moustaches, et des crocs, et des griffes, et des oreilles de félin, et une queue, longue, blanche, et touffue.

Il entendit un grognement, alors il recula un peu en avisant des oreilles soudainement en arrière de son ami, et dit d'une petite voix.

« Euh Harry... Vous savez que vous vous donnez en spectacle, là ? » Mais il ne reçut aucun coup d'œil et... il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait avec sa main au milieu d'eux deux.

« Harry. Draco. Je tiens à vous tenir informés du fait que... »

« RON ! TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ! »

« PUTAIN HARRY ! JE T'EVITE JUSTE DE FINIR SUR LE JOURNAL DE L'ECOLE ! EH OH ! Y A CRIVEY QUI VOUS PREND EN VIDEO, JE VOUS SIGNALE ! PUTAIN ! VOUS ALLEZ PAS BAISER COMME DES SAUVAGES DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ! Z'ETES QUOI, AU JUSTE ?! » Il se tourna vers la petite assemblée qui avait reculé devant son coup d'éclat, revenus de leur état second. « ET VOUS, VOUS AVEZ PAS HONTE ?! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ DEVANT UN PORNO ?! BAH MOI JE VAIS VOUS DIRE QUE C'EN EST UN PAS UN ! ET LE PREMIER QUI REGARDE HARRY OU MALFOY EN BAVANT JE L'ECLATE ! ET JE L'ETRANGLE ! ET JE L'ETRIPE COMME JAMAIS ! VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS ?! MAINTENANT, DEGAGEZ ! »

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire déguerpir tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans leur classe – dont Crivey et sa caméra. Ron, à bout de souffle, se tourna vers Harry qui avait les yeux plissés, une lueur rouge dans les yeux, et des traits très félins dessinés sur son visage. Derrière lui, Draco reprenait ses esprits, sa chemise était complètement froissée, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étincelante de désir... et de frustration. Quand il les vit ainsi, le roux amorça un mouvement de recul. C'était surtout Harry qui lui faisait peur, en fait.

« Ron. » fut la première chose qu'il dit après avoir léché ses lèvres – et c'était vraiment trop érotique. « Tu ne vois pas que... »

« Écoute, Harry. Si vous voulez baiser, allez le faire ailleurs. Mais pas dans un couloir. Pas dans un couloir où tout le monde se trouve, et... »

Mais Harry s'était déjà détourné pour embrasser Draco dont le souffle était erratique. Ses mains tenaient en coupe le visage de Draco, et son corps se fondit sur lui.

« Potter. Potter ! POTTER, REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! »

Il sursauta brusquement, et, hagard, il tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient en cours de métamorphose. Il se redressa rapidement, essuyant de la _bave_ qui avait coulé, notant au passage son érection abominable.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur. Je suis... Je suis terriblement confus. »

Minerva McGonagall ne dit rien de plus, acquiesçant juste sèchement de la tête, et se détourna pour continuer son explication sur... sur quoi, d'ailleurs ? Harry n'avait rien écouté du début du cours, et tout ce dont elle parlait semblait être une langue étrange à ses oreilles. Les joues rouges, et horriblement gêné, il se demanda combien de temps il avait vécu son fantasme éveillé – parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir été en métamorphose quand l'idée de rejoindre Draco avait fait son petit chemin dans sa tête. Et le plus étrange était que, dans son rêve, il avait été dans la tête de plusieurs personnes, et il s'était vu sous plusieurs angles. Et... Oh c'était vrai qu'ils étaient grave bandants, tous les deux, et... il comprenait parfaitement que la Hermione de son rêve ait pu baver.

« Hermione... » appela-t-il en se penchant vers sa voisine et en glissant sur la chaise, la voix légèrement rauque.

« Harry ? »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai dit des … choses bizarres, tout à l'heure ? »

« Quand ça ? Quand t'as pris la potion de Révélation ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est bizarre... »

« Non, non... Je sais bien que... que j'étais plutôt charmant... » il eut un petit sourire en avisant la teinte colorée des joues de Hermione. « Mais... Ai-je dit d'autres choses, après qu'on soit arrivés dans la salle de cours... ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'es juste immédiatement assis sur la chaise, et tu t'es presque tout de suite endormi. »

Il fut un instant perplexe. Il avait vraiment dû agir en mode automatique. Il jeta un œil à celui qui alimentait tous ses fantasmes, et constata qu'il était redevenu comme avant la potion.

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

« On a quoi après ? »

« Tu ne connais toujours pas ton emploi du temps ?! Après, on a deux heures d'histoire. »

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait hurlé de désappointement.

Ainsi, après ces heures incroyablement passionnantes d'histoire de la magie, Harry accueillit avec un plaisir non feint le fait de pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était que les Elfes de Maison fassent grève parce qu'ils _ne travaillaient pas assez_.

« Hermione... » dirent en même temps Ron et Harry. « Pourquoi le monde si ligue contre nous ? » se plaignit Ron. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avoir droit à quelque chose à manger ? » renchérit Harry, sa voix baissant au fut et à mesure pour ne devenir qu'un murmure quand Draco entra dans son champ de vision.

Il repensa à son rêve éveillé, et il déglutit difficilement, détaillant chaque partie du corps en face de lui avec délice.

« Arrêtez donc de geindre... » répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre pour les regarder. « Ils ne vont pas nous laisser sans manger... Ils auraient droit à plusieurs plaintes de la part des parents. Vous ne lisez jamais les notes accrochées sur le tableau de la Tour ? Oui, non, bien sûr. Primitifs comme vous êtes... » Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur. « Je plaisante. Les quelques employés humains ont prévu de nous donner une petite collation dans le parc et... »

A peine eut-elle dit cela qu'elle vit deux fusées partir en direction du parc.

Eh bien. Quel enthousiasme.

Elle se leva lentement, époussetant sa jupe, puis rangea son livre dans son sac, et entreprit de les suivre plus calmement. Elle ne manqua pas le petit regard que lui lança Dean Thomas, qui était assis sur les marches du hall d'entrée avec Seamus Finnigan. Elle se retourna, lui fit un sourire malicieux, puis sortit dehors en faisant des petits sauts. Euh. Non. Non, elle ne sautillait pas. Non, elle n'était pas flattée de recevoir l'attention du beau noir de sa Maison. Non, non, non.

Mais quand elle arriva devant Harry et Ron qui avaient déjà un repas dans une assiette en carton, elle ne put s'empêcher de leur faire un sourire rayonnant.

« Euh... Tu sais ce qui lui arrive, Harry ? »

« Je crois bien... » Il prit appui sur ses bras posés en arrière, l'assiette posée sur ses jambes étendues devant lui. « Tu te souviens du rêve de Dean, y a quelques jours ? »

« Euh... »

« Allez, un petit effort. Je crois qu'il murmurait un nom dans son sommeil. En fait, j'en suis même sûr. »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Hum hum. »

Ron eut un petit rire, et couva Hermione du regard quand elle revint près d'eux avec une portion fumante.

« C'est cool, en fait, de manger dehors. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en souriant, puis commencèrent à manger, et à babiller. Mais Harry ressentait une certaine culpabilité à l'idée de leur cacher ce qu'il était devenu après avoir bu une certaine potion, il y a quelques jours, et de leur cacher le fait que... eh bien, qu'il était en couple. Et qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures avant. Et... En fait, il leur avait caché tellement de choses – rien que le fait d'être gay, vous voyez ?, sans aucune raison, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de leur en parler, et ça le faisait un peu beaucoup culpabiliser.

« Dis Harry » commença Hermione en enfourchant une bonne portion de son plat. « Ron m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au dortoir, cette nuit. »

Et Harry de tout cracher devant lui. Il commença à tousser sous le regard amusé de sa copine. Ron riait sous cape.

« Euuuh... Hum... »

« Il paraît d'ailleurs que tu fais ça depuis assez longtemps... »

« Huuuum... » Son regard se fit acéré, se fixant sur Ron qui déglutit avant de détourner les yeux.

« Et... Tu sais que y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur toi, et que nous ne savons jamais si elles sont vraies ou fausses ? »

« Eh bien... » Il reposa son assiette à côté de lui en grimaçant. « Je... Dites-moi ce que vous voul... »

« POTTER ! » rugit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il eut une autre grimace, et se leva prestement pour être à la même hauteur que le gars qui venait d'arriver. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard étonné.

« Salut, Zabini. »

« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as touché à Nott ?! »

« Euh... Je... » Il vit du coin de l'œil que ses amis avaient les yeux grands ouverts, l'information faisant lentement son chemin dans leurs têtes.

« Écoute. C'était il y a … allez, deux mois à tout casser, voire plus loin. Alors, c'est quoi le foutu problème ? »

« Le problème ! Le problème ! Il me demande le problème ! Mais c'est que j'étais avec lui, putain ! »

« Mais tu règles ce problème avec lui ! Pas avec moi ! J'y suis pour rien ! C'est lui qui s'est laissé prendre ! »

« RAAAH ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de... ! »

« Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La voix incrédule de Draco leur parvint, et bientôt, à côté du grand chêne, se trouvèrent deux Serpentards, et trois Gryffondors.

« Potter ? » Malfoy cligna des yeux quand il le vit se renfrogner. « Allons, Blaise. Qu'est-ce que le _balafré_ a bien pu faire, _encore_ ? »

« Je crois pas que tu souhaites le savoir... »

« Idem. »

Potter et Zabini se mesurèrent du regard un moment, leurs yeux lançant presque des éclairs, ne prêtant pas attention à Malfoy qui fronçait de plus en plus le nez dans une allure d'enfant gâté en colère.

« Mais vous allez me raconter maintenant ! Je vois pas pourquoi, toi, Blaise, tu saurais quelque chose de plus sur Potter que moi ! » Il semblait trépigner, et il avait maintenant les regards de tout le petit groupe sur lui.

« De toute manière, » reprit Potter en ignorant finalement l'intervention du blond – oh, il allait lui faire payer cet affront, foi de Malfoy ! « je n'ai couché avec Nott qu'une fois (il vit la mâchoire de Malfoy se resserrer – il allait souffrir, oh ça oui !), alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Et Blaise sembla presque vouloir se mettre à pleurer. Il pointa un doigt tremblant sur Harry et dit d'une voix pitoyable :

« Mais tu lui as pris sa première fois... »

« T'avoueras que y a pire, comme première fois, quand même. » se moqua Potter en comprenant enfin pourquoi il lui en voulait.

« Mais... Mais... »

« Oh, allez. C'est pas grave. Et puis, t'as rien à dire. Parce que, franchement, je me demande avec qui tu as couché au début de votre relation. Attends, y a eu... » Il compta sur ses doigts en énumérant les noms dans sa tête. Puis il lui tendit ses mains deux ouvertes. « Oh lala ! T'as couché avec plus de dix personnes ! Dis-moi, il va devoir aller voir beaucoup de monde, Nott, pour se venger ! »

Blaise lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens tes informations, mais... »

« Bah je les tiens de Théo, tiens. »

« Tu l'appelles Théo ! » s'étrangla le noir, faisant sourire le brun.

De son côté, Draco tapait du pied en regardant _son_ Harry rire aux dépends de son meilleur ami. Et ça ne lui plut pas de voir la presque complicité dont ils faisaient preuve. Enfin, apparemment, Hermione et Ron le prenaient plutôt mal aussi parce qu'ils étaient plutôt pâles, quoiqu'un peu amusés.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner de l'arbre, tous ensemble, Draco peaufinant sa vengeance terrible dans un coin de sa tête, alors que Harry taquinait toujours Blaise, et que Hermione et Ron discutaient à voix basse sur un sujet complètement inintéressant (comment ça, Harry est gay ?! Et avec qui il a couché ?!).

Leur prochain cours – et le dernier, fort heureusement – était long de deux heures, et portait sur de la DCFM... Et apparemment, ils allaient faire de la pratique.

Cette année, leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait le mérite d'être quelqu'un de très intelligent, de très cultivé, et de très instructif. Il leur faisait faire beaucoup de pratique, aussi Draco avait-il l'habitude de laisse vagabonder ses yeux sur les muscles de Harry qui roulaient quand il faisait un duel... Ce qui arrivait fréquemment, puisque le professeur, bien qu'impressionné par le brun, ne le supportait pas et le défiait toujours en duel, espérant pouvoir un jour le mettre au pied du mur. Pauvre, pauvre professeur. S'il espérait un jour battre Harry, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, étant donné que sa puissance magique était en constante évolution depuis la mort de Voldemort. C'était étrange, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Draco qui sentait, à chaque fois que Harry le touchait, un léger fluide circuler dans ses veines, et ça le faisait toujours devenir fou de plaisir.

« Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda le professeur sitôt arrivés. « Avez-vous réussi à retirer les effets de votre potion ? »

« Il parle de quoi ? »

« Aucune idée, Ron... »

« Euh... Non... »

« Ah ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Vous savez que cela peut être dangereux ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés voir Rogue ? »

« Euh... Nous sommes allés voir Rogue, seulement il semblerait que ma.. euh Magie ait trouvé drôle de changer mon métabolisme. »

Le professeur ouvrit de grands yeux, n'ayant jamais entendu une histoire pareille.

« Et pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy … ? »

Harry devint immédiatement rouge de gêne, et baissa les yeux. Il décida de laisser tomber. Pour l'instant.

« Bien. Assez discuté. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler vos sorts de Défense. Ce sort est plus fort qu'un _Protego_, plus résistant, et il renvoie son sort à celui qui a voulu attaquer. La formule est donc _Protego Maxima_. Vous devrez lancer un seul sort, qui est celui de _Expelliarmus_. Je vais former les groupes. Potter, vous surveillez avec moi. »

C'est ainsi que se passa la première heure, tandis que la deuxième portait sur la théorie du sort, sur son histoire...

En sortant du cours, Harry émit un petit miaulement satisfait, alors qu'il levait les bras haut au-dessus de sa tête pour les étirer.

« Tu devrais te méfier, Harry... Je prépare ma vengeance... » bougonna Draco tout bas en louchant sur la ligne de poil qui allait jusqu'à son nombril.

Cet après-midi-là, il ne se passa pas de choses si intéressantes que cela, mis à part le fait que l'on murmurait maintenant à travers les couloirs que Théodore Nott avait couché avec Harry Potter qui avait aussi couché avec Blaise Zabini qui était en fait en couple avec le premier. L'on racontait également – et ce, grâce à Hermione qui s'était fait un plaisir de se renseigner - sur le fait que Harry soit gay, et avec qui il avait couché - et de renseigner les autres pendant une petite heure – que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sortait avec quelqu'un... mais personne ne savait avec qui. Si bien qu'aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, alors qu'il s'était allongé tranquillement dans l'herbe du parc, juste à côté du lac, à l'abri d'un arbre, un groupe de filles gloussantes arriva près de lui.

Agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans son fantasme – et Merlin, quel fantasme ! - il toisa méchamment les personnes qui lui faisaient face et grogna :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Dis, Harry... » La fille recommença à glousser. Il regarda leur écusson. Serdaigle. Quelle honte, franchement. « Il paraît que tu sors avec quelqu'un... »

En un quart de seconde, il s'était relevé, et la regardait sérieusement.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul en remarquant sa légère mauvaise humeur.

« Euh... Hum... Ce sont des rumeurs, tu sais. »

« Hin. »

Il fit passer son regard sur les quatre filles, et elles se sentirent rougir de la tête au pied.

« Eh bien, oui, je sors avec quelqu'un. Et ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Euh... Eh bien, tout le monde se demande qui c'est, et... Je crois bien que toi et moi, nous savons exactement avec qui tu sors, hein ? »

Elle joua des sourcils, suggestive, comme s'ils partageaient un secret inavoué. Il eut juste envie d'émettre un ricanement méprisant comme aurait pu le faire Draco – Draco... et il soupira presque de félicité – mais se retint juste à temps.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » dit-il, prudent.

« Mais si... »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses seins – Aaaaah ! – ne touchent son torse. Elle posa une main juste à côté de son cœur. Elle appuya légèrement dessus, comme pour prendre son élan et l'embrasser.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry sentit une bouche, petite, timide, et mouillée, et certainement pas celle de Draco, se poser sur la sienne. Le cerveau de Harry fit un bug, pendant un court instant. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle s'écarta juste à avant qu'il ne la pousse de toutes ses forces – et elle aurait pu atterrir contre un arbre et se fracasser le crâne qu'il ne s'en serait pas voulu.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et papillonna des paupières. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, et elle se tourna triomphante vers ses amies :

« Vous qui me croyiez pas ! Vous voyez bien ! JE sors avec Harry Potter ! »

« Bah ça alors... »

« J'aurais jamais cru, Justine... »

« Euh... Je crois que tu devrais t'enfuir loin, Justine. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Margaret ? »

« Euh... Je suis pas sûre qu'il ait apprécié. »

En fronçant les sourcils, Justine se réorienta vers le Sauveur. Pour le voir les yeux sombres, les cheveux comme soulevés par un vent inexistant, le visage tout aussi sombre que ses yeux, des crocs impressionnants remplaçant ses dents habituelles, les lèvres retroussées comme s'il feulait. Et il faisait peur. Tellement. Elle fit un pas en arrière, lui en avant. Derrière lui, une queue hérissée battait furieusement, et ses oreilles étaient plaquées en arrière sur son crâne.

« Salope... » siffla-t-il.

Elle blêmit subitement.

« Je... Euh... »

« Espèce de garce... »

« Je suis... Je... »

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, et colla presque son visage au sien. Ses pupilles étaient aussi grosses que celles des chats quand ils étaient énervés, et concentrés, et il était alors totalement terrifiant.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher de moi. »

Il lui postillonna sur les joues, mais à ce moment-là, elle n'en avait rien à faire tellement elle tremblait.

« Je... Je... Oui... Je... »

« Dégagez. »

Et il la rejeta d'un brusque coup de bras, si bien qu'elle tomba sur les fesses. Ses amies vinrent l'aider à se relever, pressées de s'enfuir loin de cette bête enragée, et après un dernier coup d'œil apeuré vers lui qui les regardait les pupilles toujours aussi dilatées, elles coururent à toute allure rejoindre la sécurité du château Poudlard.

C'est seulement quand elles furent hors de vue qu'il commença à se calmer. Quelle réaction disproportionnée pour un simple baiser... Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Au fond de lui, il avait eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui retirer le goût de Draco et ça l'avait rendu fou.

Une légère brise commençait à se lever, quand il se tourna vers le soleil couchant, le port de tête fier et fort, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, regardant droit devant lui.

De son côté, Draco ruminait, les bras croisés, entendant à côté de lui Théodore et Blaise s'embrasser, et se caresser, et se bécoter, et... Merlin que ça l'énervait !

« Vous pouvez pas arrêter ça une seconde ? »

Il les regarda et remarqua seulement que Nott était assis SUR Blaise et qu'ils se frottaient indécemment.

« Pitié... »

« Oh Draco... T'es tellement frustré ? Allez, dis-nous - » Théodore se dégagea pour s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami. « Dis-nous depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas baisé. Je me souviens de toi, y a quelques mois, qui sortaient avec pas mal de gens, et là plus rien. Ah bah, il s'est passé quoi ? » Blaise était clairement moqueur et Draco n'avait qu'une envie : lui rabattre le clapet. « T'as eu une panne, et ça t'a bloqué ? »

Une panne ? Ouhla... Il n'y était tellement pas. Draco prit le parti de ne rien dire, de se lever avec dignité et de faire un sourire plein de mystère avant de s'en aller.

« Euh... Il nous fait quoi, là ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout... Mais je veux bien reprendre là où on en était... » La voix était clairement aguicheuse, et Blaise lui offrit un sourire en réponse avant de sauter sur lui.

Ce ne fut qu'au dîner que Harry put enfin revoir Draco. Son cœur fit comme un bon dans sa poitrine quand il n'aperçut ne serait-ce que ses cheveux, et qu'il sentit juste _cette_ fragrance . Et il sentit immédiatement ses attributs félins apparaître, mais à ce moment-là, il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Draco qui était assis, boudeur, à la table des Serpentards, à côté de ses deux amis qui s'allumaient – et c'était tellement peu discret que Harry en eut un petit sourire. Puis son regard revint sur son Draco dont les yeux gris, tellement beaux, étaient fixés sur un point, dont la lèvre inférieure était avancée, dont le nez était délicatement retroussé.

Harry s'était juste arrêté à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et tout le monde avait pu voir ses oreilles, et sa queue, et ses griffes, et... et tout ce qui faisait de lui un Neko, à cause d'un satané professeur de potions qui se demanda pourquoi ça avait décidé d'apparaître alors qu'il n'y avait rien de foncièrement excitant aux alentours...

« Euh... Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il ne lui rendit qu'un regard vide, ou bizarrement hypnotisé avant de hocher la tête, de la secouer, et de se donner des claques.

« Je... Euh... »

« Dis, Harry... Tu _sais_, pas vrai, que tu as des attributs animaux ? »

« Euh... Oui... Oui, je le sais. »

Son attention se perdit encore sur Draco qui regardait ailleurs, comme s'il le faisait exprès. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Lui-même sentait le doux parfum de son compagnon de plus en plus fort.

« Harry... Arrête de fixer Malfoy, il n'a encore rien fait. »

« Euh ouais. Ouais, ouais. On va manger ? »

Mais pourquoi il l'ignorait ?

Draco jubilait. Puis il sentit une brusque bouffée de chaleur s'infiltrer dans son corps, alors que l'odeur de Harry emplissait ses narines. Euh non, en fait. Non, il ne jubilait pas. Il sentait le poids des yeux du brun sur lui, il les sentit pendant l'entrée, pendant le plat principal. Mais jamais il ne leva les yeux. Eh. Qu'il se rende compte que c'est horrible, d'être ignoré. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de ne pas faire attention à lui, parce que c'était comme s'il émettait des signaux, des points d'interrogation, et d'exclamation, comme s'il posait des questions muettes tout le long de ses regards.

Puis Draco perdit. Ouais, sa vengeance était pourrie, et c'était lui qui en payait les frais en plus. C'était absolument ridicule. Le blond leva alors les yeux vers Harry, en se mordillant la lèvre parce qu'il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, et il n'arriva plus à respirer devant l'intensité du regard. Ses yeux ne clignaient pas, ils étaient fichés en plein dans les siens, et Draco eut l'impression qu'il pouvait attraper son cœur rien qu'avec son regard. Il lui semblait qu'il venait de passer quelque part où il n'y avait pas assez d'air, où il faisait trop chaud. Et sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement, sa respiration se bloquait, et il sut que ses attributs félins venaient d'apparaître tout d'un coup quand ses moustaches frétillèrent.

Il vit le sourire totalement lubrique de Harry. Il vit ses yeux qui détaillaient son corps, sa main qui amenait lentement du pain à sa bouche, ses dents qui mâchaient tout aussi lentement. En fait, il ne voyait plus que lui, et ne savait même plus qu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Il ne savait d'ailleurs plus où ils étaient, et il aurait été incapable de dire jusqu'à son nom. Par contre... Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il avait en face de lui, c'était Harry. Et c'était le seul mot qui tournait dans sa tête.

« Harry... » murmura-t-il.

Théodore et Blaise à côté de lui arrêtèrent alors de s'embrasser pour prêter attention à leur ami... Ami qui avait maintenant tout d'un mi-homme mi-animal, dont la queue – parce qu'il en avait une longue et blanche sur le derrière – battait rapidement la mesure, dont les oreilles étaient dressées en avant, et tout son être semblait tendre vers un seul point. Harry Potter, qui le regardait avec un air réellement affamé, et qui se léchait les lèvres dans un mouvement dangereusement lent.

Et ils purent avoir la joie de remarquer que de leur côté, Weasley et Granger semblaient tout aussi surpris et ébahis par la réaction de ces deux-là.

Sûr que s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde dans la Grande Salle – si elle n'était pas pleine à craquer – ils se seraient déjà jetés l'un sur l'autre. Tous pouvaient sentir la chaleur étrange qui émanaient d'eux, le magnétisme qui les attirait.

Et c'est quand Potter se leva dans un mouvement tout ce qu'il y a de plus félin pour venir vers eux que les deux Serpentards se demandèrent si ces deux-là n'étaient pas en couple... En tout cas, ce n'était sûrement pas avec la malheureuse fille que Potter avait effrayée qu'il sortait. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait cru à leur histoire de Potter qui se transforme en chat enragé. Maintenant, tous devaient admettre que... eh bien, que c'était vrai.

Ils purent voir Draco se tendre, et ses joues se colorer de rouge tandis que Potter remontait lentement l'allée pour rejoindre le petit groupe de Serpentards de septième année bis.

« Eh Draco... » Sa voix était basse, rauque et grave, emprunte de sensualité, et le blond sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. « Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? »

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, la Grande Salle ayant les yeux braqués sur eux, et tout comme dans son rêve, Colin sortit sa caméra.

« Je... Je... »

Harry posa une main sur la tête de Draco qui était encore assis sur le banc, et fit une caresse aérienne sur ses oreilles.

« Eh Draco... » Il souleva légèrement son menton de sa main qui caressait sa tête. « Je peux t'embrasser ? » souffla-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, et le blond acquiesça doucement. Et Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles qui le narguaient depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Il eut enfin la sensation d'avoir lavé ses lèvres du baiser de la fille de Serdaigle quand Draco se mit à lécher le contour de ses lèvres qu'il avait ouvertes.

Leur baiser continuait, et, remis de leurs émotions, Crivey tout heureux de savoir ENFIN avec qui Harry Potter sortait, les Poudlardiens décidèrent de les laisser s'embrasser en paix... dans une paix toute relative toutefois, puisque Pansy voulut tuer de suite Harry, le fille de Serdaigle jura, sa peur de Potter disparaissant d'un coup, Ginny devint blême, presque pâle comme la mort...

Mais, et ça, presque tout le monde en convenait, c'était diablement excitant. A croire qu'ils dégageaient de plus en plus de phéromones quand ils s'embrassaient. Ils finirent par délaisser le banc, et Harry tenant fermement le poignet de Draco d'une main, les conduisit jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, laissant une drôle d'atmosphère dans la salle.

« Professeur Rogue... Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous ne m'auriez pas parlé ? » s'interrogea Flitwick en regardant le professeur de potions avec insistance.

« C'est bien probable. » admit-il.

« Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? »

« Je pensais que le problème se tarirait... La Magie de Potter semble n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et elle a décidé d'elle-même de faire d'eux des Neko... jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse, sûrement. »

« Vous voulez dire que la Magie de Potter a une volonté propre ? » intervint le professeur de DCFM.

Severus lui jeta un regard torve.

« Non. La Magie suit les envies de l'inconscient des gens. Tant que Potter sera heureux d'être ainsi, ils ne changeront pas. »

« Ah. Et... Vous avez du remarquer tout comme moi que sa Magie augmente, non ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la Magie aime bien Potter. »

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que... »

« Severus, laissez donc ce pauvre homme tranquille. »

Avec un petit rictus, Rogue retourna à son repas. Il ne sera pas dit qu'il explique à ce professeur que, s'il souhaite être l'égal, un jour, de Potter, il devra d'abord combattre un Mage Noir capable de provoquer l'extinction du Monde Magique.

Quelques matins plus tard, c'est avec un visage vert et rougissant (drôle de mélange) que Ron découvrit que la salle de bain était déjà prise.

« Euh... Dites... Sans vouloir avoir l'air... Euh... De vous presser... » Il entendit un gémissement plus que significatif derrière la porte, et il ferma les yeux. Fort. « Je... Euh... Il est déjà sept heures et quelques, et j'aimerais bien euh... me laver, quoi. »

Mais ses explications furent vaines, la bouche de Harry ayant décidé de faire son voyage sur le corps de son amant, des décharges de sa Magie suivant le chemin de sa bouche. Le blond ne répondait plus de rien, et il ne pouvait plus que prononcer lamentablement le prénom de son compagnon. Sa bouche déposa quelques baisers autour de ses bourses, sans jamais les toucher, et sa prise dans les cheveux de Harry se fit plus forte, et il tira vers lui pour qu'il touche enfin sa verge tendue. Mais il n'eut qu'une bouche vorace sur la sienne en réponse, ainsi que des caresses à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sur sa peau, mais jamais, jamais sur sa verge, et Draco en pleurait presque de frustration.

Et Ron, constatant que tout ce qu'il aurait en réponse à sa demande seraient des gémissements de plaisir, sortit en fureur du dortoir. Plus jamais il ne se lèverait tard.

C'est donc un Weasley plutôt énervé qui débarqua dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Hermione, en le voyant, ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ouh là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? »

« Ils ont décidé d'inaugurer la salle de bain ! » fut la réponse qu'elle obtint avant qu'il ne s'en aille d'un pas raide avec son sac.

Il était à présent devant la Salle de bain des Préfets, mais il était absolument incapable de se souvenir du mot de passe.

« Putain de journée de merde. Y en a qui la commencent bien, hein. Putain. Dès le matin. » Il donna un coup de pied dans le portrait avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

Il croisa Blaise qui s'apprêtait à lui dire une connerie – encore, mais lui coupa la parole :

« Oui, je pue, je sais, merci. Au revoir. »

« Euh... Je voulais juste te demander si t'avais pas vu Draco mais tu... »

« Me parle pas d'eux ! » entendit-il avant qu'il ne perde le roux de vue.

Il s'assit dans un accès de rage à côté de la porte, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs quand arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott près de lui. Ils s'installèrent chacun à un de ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Rien. Mais il me semblerait que, toi, tu sois légèrement frustré. Je me trompe ? »

Il lui fit un petit sourire goguenard.

« C'est vrai que ça doit être frustrant de les voir s'embrasser et se toucher, et dégager autant de chaleur sans pouvoir évacuer, hein ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir.

« Ça te dirait... Une petite expérimentation ? »

Les yeux de Ron devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant Ron partir d'un pas rageur hors de la salle commune. Elle lança un regard songeur vers le dortoir garçon, et allait regarder ailleurs, quand Dean en sortit en grimaçant. Il faisait presque la même tête que Ron quelques secondes plus tôt. Quand il vit Hermione, il eut un grand sourire, et il dévala les escaliers pour la rejoindre.

« Salut toi ! »

« Hm. Salut. » Elle lui fit un sourire gêné, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

Elle regardait ses pieds, et elle était presque sûre que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que des tomates mûres. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui quand elle vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il l'observait, les yeux brillants, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

« Eh, Hermione. »

« Oui ? »_  
_

« Ça te dirait de sortir ? »

« Quoi ? Euh... Euh, bien sûr. » Ses joues la brûlaient maintenant, et elle se fustigea mentalement d'avoir cru qu'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui.

Il la prit par la main sans lui demander son avis, et ils débouchèrent sur les Escaliers.

« On a quoi, là ? »

« Tu sais pas ton emploi du temps ?! Mais vous êtes tous pareils, les mecs, ou quoi ! »

Il eut un petit rire.

« On a DCFM ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un moment en silence. Un silence gêné pour les deux.

« Hum. Et sinon... Où est-ce que tu habites, toi ? »

« Pas très loin de Londres. Et toi ? »

« Sensiblement la même chose. » Il la regarda un instant. « J'habite à Brentford. »

« Non, sérieux ?! Moi aussi ! Pourquoi je t'ai jamais vu ?! »

« Ça, je sais pas. Mais je me souviens très bien avoir vu une plaque de dentiste avec marqué Granger dessus, maintenant que j'y pense... »

« C'est mes parents ! » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« J'ai jamais fait le rapprochement avec toi ! »

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant le salle de cours, juste quand le professeur annonça qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Hermione, toute à sa discussion avec Dean, ne fit pas attention à Ron qui se leva bizarrement rouge et qui s'engouffra dans la pièce sous les regards intéressés de deux Serpentards.

Voilà. Le cours avait commencé, et le professeur Kleckton fronçait les sourcils en remarquant que Potter et Malfoy n'étaient toujours pas là. Puis il y eut un bruit sourd dans le couloir, et cela rappela à plusieurs personnes ce cours de potions. Deux coups furent frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Potter débraillé, et rouge, et sur un Malfoy avec un œil au beurre noir. Tous deux ne firent pas attention au fait que la porte était ouverte.

« Mais j'en ai marre Harry ! Pourquoi je me prends toujours un coup dans l'œil, hein ?! »

« Ta chance incroyable, Malfoy. Mais bon, je vais te guérir ça en un rien de temps. Regarde. »

Il se mit à la hauteur du blond et souffla délicatement sur ses yeux qu'il avait fermés. Le bleu disparaissait peu à peu, comme dans une petite pluie d'étoiles.

« Et voilà, Draco... Tu n'as plus rien... » dit-il doucement avec un sourire tendre.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Ils furent interrompus dans ce moment de tendresse par une toux plutôt vulgairement exécutée.

« Retournez à vos places, Potter, Malfoy. Et arrêtez de vous regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits ! »

Il remarqua, quand Harry passa devant lui, qu'il avait de nouvelles griffures au visage. A croire qu'il avait rencontré une bête sauvage. Ou alors, c'était... Yerk.

Il esquissa une grimace dégoûtée, avant de commencer son cours. Mais un œil aiguisé pouvait percevoir la rougeur présente sur ses joues. Pas si dégoûté que cela, le Monsieur.

Au fil de l'heure, on put s'apercevoir que Hermione avait décidé d'être la partenaire de Dean, que Ron évitait Blaise et Théodore les joues bien rouges, et que Harry s'amusait avec les moustaches de Draco.

« Arrête ! Harry ! Harry ! »

Il lui donna une petite tape avec sa main pour qu'il arrête de toucher ses moustaches, ce qui lui procurait d'énormes frissons.

Alors Harry arrêta, avec une moue boudeuse, et il se détourna de lui. Il fut de suite déconfit.

« Eh, Potter » appela-t-il d'une voix langoureuse « Touche mes moustaches. »

Mais ce ne furent pas ses moustaches qu'il toucha dans l'heure qui suivit.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

Heloc61 (Une ptite review ? x) )


End file.
